xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xform Games Wikia
Welcome to the unofficial Xform Games Wiki, created by the fans of the company. Here you can learn more about the Dutch and small video game company called Xform Games. This page, which is the home page will show you some things about the company, such as the history, awards and more. To see all the articles, click here. History Xform was founded in 2004 by two guys that met in the 'Hogeschool voor de Kunsten Utrecht' university, which are Pieter Albers and Diederik Groesbeek. Creative old-school guys with a love for classic action games that they played on their Commodore Amiga. And so they set out to create these kinds of action games themselves, but in a more epic 3D fashion. Their first big game together was a thirdperson shooter called 'The Hammer' (made with Virtools). An ambitious attempt to bring GTA 3 to the browser. Although groundbreaking at the time, they struggled at first, since the world was not yet ready for such awesomeness. They had to work long hours and do some less-epic non 3d games for clients to make ends meet. Over the years the team grew, and so did their portfolio of games and clients. They created lots of games like Burnin' Rubber, Traffic Slam and Rally Point using Shockwave 3D technology. It became clear that the webgame audience never seems to get tired of 3d games with cars and explosions. Later, they adapted the Flash 3D technology 'Away 3D', and the popular Unity 3D game engine. Proving Xform is not dependent on one particular technology platform to make games with explosions. As perhaps the very last game company on earth, they also brought their games to the mobile market (games such as Super Hammer, Crash n' Burn, Rally Point 3, but also kids games like Wungi Pirates, Knights and Kitty Cats). They managed to build up quite a portfolio, but the releases did not bring them fame or fortune. Over the last couple of years Xform shrunk down again and took some time to rethink their strategy. Work was done on the creation of some Unity Asset Store projects such as Hammer 2 - Reloaded and Operation Desert Road. In the last two years, Xform published their biggest projects since years, Super Man Or Monster and Burnin' Rubber 5 HD. They have also resumed work on publishing standalone versions of their games, such as Burnin' Rubber 3'' '' and'' 4. '' Recently, they have opened a patreon site, where people can donate money to Xform so they can create more standalone versions and start work on'' Burnin' Rubber 6. With the money, Xform is planning on publishing more standalones. Workers At the moment, Xform consists of only two people, which are Pieter Albers and Diederik Groesbeek also known as the founders of the company. Stijn Stiefelhagen, Eugene Ruitenbeek, Michael Ruitenbeek, Joep Peters, Matthew Groen used to work at Xform Games, but they all had to leave the company because there was not enough money to pay the workers. At the moment, there is no enough money to hire new workers. Diederik Groesbeek said that it does not really encourage them to hire new people, although there are currently no plans in hiring new workers. Patreon - www.patreon.com/xformgames Back in 2017, browser games began to not be playable anymore due to unsupported plugins. Xform's games such as Burnin' Rubber 4 which used to be hosted on sites such as Shockwave.com or any other game were affected aswell. Before launching the patreon campaign, Xform Games worked on Super Man Or Monster and Burnin' Rubber 5 HD aswell as a few browser games running on new and supported engines. They also made standalones of Burnin' Rubber 4 and Burnin' Rubber 3 but in a long period of time. Then on January 15, 2019, Xform Games launched a patreon campaign where the community can donate a specific amount of money every month. There are many membership levels, from $1 per month up to $100 per month. Depends on how much money is being donated, the user also gets benefits such as getting all games for free, credits, etc. The money which the developers earn is being used to make standalones out of old browser games that are not playable anymore in the browser. Since the launch, Xform has made way more and regularly standalones out of old browser games. The standalones are being published on Itch.io. Xform says the following on their patreon page: We made a whole lot of webgames in the past, and now we're on a mission to save them from extinction. Since a lot of browsers no longer support the plugins we used, we need to do quite some work to convert them into downloadable games for Itch. We need to dive into old project files, update the engine, find higher quality source materials, optimize code here and there, do some mandatory bugfixes, create new builds, do testing and much more. Awards & Recognition Selected Articles *"'It's 'world domination or bust' according to the gang at Shockwave.com and they aren't kidding. With slow motion explosions and killer combat racing Burnin' Rubber 3 is an amazing release from the exceptional developers at Xform Games." - Allen Partridge - Technology Evangelist Adobe Shockwave, Adobe Blog *"'''The guys who made this should be imprisoned." - Fan Commenting On Game, Shockwave.com *"'Honestly this game tied the Twisted Metal in all its course, but the end, the end is amazing, worthy of many awards, the creator is fit to continue making more games of this style and better too, I admit I am a big fan of all the saga of "Twisted Metal" but the end of this game I leave behind all end all Metal Twisted. '" - Fedepoo - Commenting on Burnin' Rubber 5, Kongregate.com 2 Minutes of MayhemRulSuperkat Racer Category:Browse